1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to water dispensing systems, and particularly to a suspended bee/bird watering device for providing drinking water to birds and bees.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is a common practice to provide water for the various fauna that may frequent a yard, garden, or park area. This is especially true in providing water for birds and bees. It is well known that birds require water. In hot, dry weather, water may be scarce. Bird baths to provide wild birds with water for cleaning and drinking are quite common in gardens and the like. Although not as well known, bees also require water. The honey bee, for example, requires water for evaporative cooling of the bee hive, and also to dilute honey for feeding the larvae. A common estimate among beekeepers is that a hive of honey bees requires a quart of water daily. Although various devices have been used in the past for supplying water for birds and/or bees, there is still a need for devices that can provide a safe, low maintenance supply of clean water for birds and bees. Thus, a suspended bee/bird watering device solving the aforementioned problems is desired.